degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180910165411
I think my life is somewhat getting better, I think it is. I finally put in my two weeks at a Jewel and I will now be working at Kohls. I didn't want to quit at Jewel since the people were really nice but I was getting paid the same I did at my old job and I was getting half of the hours I got in my old job, so I was earning less money. Hopefully, my job at Kohls will give me more hours. I don't regret quitting Little Caesars, I work there for two years and I never gotten promoted, or all above. Plus the job was triggering my anxiety, it was either my manager, co-workers, or customers. I had three managers and only one drove me crazy, he always overreacted over everything, he let it out on me. He didn't care if I had plans when he called me to come in. He always steps on my toes and acted like I didn't know what I was doing when I have been working there for 2 years. I did get along with my co-workers but since I work with teenagers, many people called off and there were times, I was working on my own since my manager have other important things to do. It drove me crazy because there were customers who were very understanding and god blessed them but others were not understanding. Then there were the customers. They were customers who were so sweet, caring and understanding, they made me love my job at times. However, there were customers who sucked the life out of me, They were rude to me for things that weren't even my fucking fault. Like yelling at me is not going make your order come faster. Acting like I have a say on cooperation policy I work minimum wage, with no college degree, wearing an orange shirt and khakis that smell like pizza I barely have a say in my hours, let alone company policy. When I worked with my crazy manager, when people called off, plus with the rude customers, I just wanted to run. Another good thing is that I think I am starting to like someone. We have two classes together at college. He is different from most guys I have liked in the past. He is Indian, I usually been attracted to guys with white complexion. I have thought he was cute when I first met him, but I started liking him when we worked in projected together. We bonded over the fact I was fluent in Spanish and him in Hindi. He also complimented me on my clothing and how I have great fashion sense. He even told me that I didn't need makeup. I never had a guy complimented me on my appearance. However, I am afraid to like him. My first real crush was back in 6th grade, I have liked other guys in the past but not like him. The guy found out that I liked him, he told his friends, he didn't like nice as a person because I was weird and ugly. He told his friend, who was a bully to me in the past to pick on me. Years later I started liking a co-worker, he was nice to me, he has to be one of the nicest guys I have ever met. He was also smart, charming, and funny but my crush went nowhere because he had a girlfriend. Then college started and I started to like someone in my class, we bonded right away. I honestly found him cute, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. We flirted back and forth, I saw him checking me out from time to time. I thought he liked me but that all change when he invited me to go to the back seat of his car and told me that he only wanted to sleep with me. He had no intention on taking me out or even calling me. I was considering on sleeping with him since I kinda gave up on having a boyfriend, he would be the closest thing I would ever have to a relationship, but my friend convinced me that I deserved better than someone who only wants to sleep with me. I am afraid of liking this guy, if we do become something more, I would probably screw it up.